Birth on the Jolly Roger
by Ms.Indecisive
Summary: Charming family and crew are on the Jolly Roger when pregnant Emma Swan goes into labor. CaptainSwan. Inspired by a Tumblr prompt. Read and Review but be nice! I haven't written a fic in three years...oops. An epilogue could follow


It was a clear day aboard the Jolly Roger. That autumn had been particularly cloudy, so when the sky was a bright blue, the Charming family and company decided to roam the water.

The crew included Snow/Mary Margaret, Charming/David, Regina, Henry, Captain Hook/Killian Jones, Neal/Baelfire, Belle, and Rumplestiltskin.

Also on the ship was a _very _pregnant Emma Swan.

It had happened a while ago, thirty four weeks to be exact. Emma and Killian had been _romantically involved_, leading to a positive pregnancy test.

"_Hook?" Emma called, peeking her head out of the bathroom door, "Is Henry in there? Or my parents?"_

"_Well, love," the pirate responded, sitting on Mary Margaret's couch with Henry, "The lad is knocked out, and your parents are still visiting Ariel and Eric." _

"_My room," Emma called, ascending the stairs, "Now."_

"_Ah," Hook said with a smirk forming on his face, "Ready for another round darling?"_

"_No." she flatly stated, rolling her eyes, "It's urgent." Emma clenched the small stick that had a plus sign on it in her hands. She walked into her room, sat down on the bed, and watched as Killian entered the room. _

"_What's so pressing?" he asked. Emma responded by showing the stick, with the symbol that answered his question facing him. "Is that one of your quills? They're called 'pens', right?"_

"_I'm pregnant." _

_Killian's face froze and he didn't say a word. Intently staring at Emma, he remained in silence._

"_Hook?" she asked "Listen, I know this is a bit of a shock-"_

"_Marry me!" the pirate burst out. Emma stood up quickly, mouth agape. _

"_W-what?" _

"_Swan, it's the right thing to do," he explained, "Consider me old fashioned-"_

"_Old fashioned enough to get a girl pregnant?" she inquired. _

_Hook smirked. "Fair point, lass." he responded, "I'm taking that as a maybe, for now?"_

_Emma frowned. "I'm not really the marriage type," Killian nodded, looking a tad hurt. "I think the baby is big enough right now anyway." Her lips turned up into her typical slight smile. "Besides, we have a large obstacle still in our way."_

"_Do tell?" Hook asked, cocking his eyebrow._

"_We still have to tell my parents."_

Telling Mary Margaret and David had gone as expected. David uncomfortably laughed and then stayed silent, while Mary Margaret gave her stunned-yet-smiling look.

Henry had looked at Killian, the pirate he had come to adore, and appeared disgusted. Both of his mothers led new romantic lives, and being older, he understood the finer details of adult love lives.

Emma chuckled as she stood near the edge of the deck. Looking over the bright blue waters, she felt comforted by the smell of salty water. Being on the Jolly Roger made her feel safe. David stood next to her, making sure she didn't accidentally fall off the side of the vessel.

Standing at the helm, Killian Jones watched over the pregnant savior. When he climbed the beanstalk with her, he never pictured that she would one day carry his child. He knew he was in love with her since Neverland, and they grew much closer after the entire memory-loss situation was over.

"Am I doing this right?" asked Henry, holding the wheel. Killian abandoned his thoughts and looked to the young man.

"Aye lad, just move it two notches to port." Killian commanded, smiling at the confused look on Henry's face.

"Which one is port? Left or right?"

"Well, lad, I carved it into the wood right there," the captain pointed with his hook, "Port is left and starboard is right."

"It's hard to tell since you scratched it out." Henry stated, "Why did you scratch it out?"

"Long story," Hook replied, looking at Baelfire who was on the other side of the ship. He, Snow, and Belle were in the middle of a long chat.

The ship hit some waves, causing water to splash onto the deck. Emma inhaled deeply as a look of panic crossed her face. David laughed at her.

"Boy, Emma, you sure did get wet!" he said, looking at the excessive amount of liquid covering her maternity jeans and feet.

"..T-that's…not sea water," she whispered, "I think my water broke." David's face fell and he turned to most of the crew.

"Operation grandchild is commencing!" David shouted, receiving a glare from Emma. "What? Henry came up with it."

The entire ship seemed to rush into motion. "Hook!" Snow shouted, running to David and Emma, "Get us to Storybrooke!"

Killian exhaled out of anger and terror. "We've sailed too far away from shore! It'll be another bloody hour and half before we get there!" He looked at Emma, who seemed terrified. "Take her to the Captain's quarters for now! I'll try my best to get to Storybrooke."

David ran up to the helm and grabbed ahold of it. "Henry and I can take care of this. You stay with Emma." Hook widened his eyes.

"Sure about that mate?" he inquired. David smiled.

"Positive, mate."

"Ahh, ahhh, ah!" Emma cried, holding onto her stomach. "The contractions are starting!" Snow and Belle aided Emma down the steps to the captain's quarters.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart," Snow promised her daughter, "You've done this before, you'll do just fine."

Following quickly down the stairs, Killian rushed over to Emma to hoist her up onto the twin bed, and grabbed a chair to sit next to her. "I don't think I can-ugh-wait an hour and a half!" she shouted. Killian offered his only hand for her and she grabbled ahold of it tightly.

"Are you sure you can't just hold it in until we get ther-ah!" Hook shouted, "You've got quite the grip, Swan!" Emma glared at him as much as she could before the next contraction kicked in. Neal barreled down the stairs with a bucket of cold water and a wash cloth. He looked at Emma, who had sweat forming on her face.

"Em, you don't look so great." Neal commented, receiving a grimace from Emma. He gave the bucket to Snow, who placed the cool washcloth on Emma's head. "Does anybody on board know how to deliver a baby?"

"Rumple should know how," Belle offered.

"_No!" _shouted Emma and Hook together. "I don't want him down there!" Emma insisted

"Me either," Hook grumbled. "Can anybody else deliver the baby?"

"I can," Regina replied, walking down the stairs. She pulled up a stool at the end of the bed and sat down. "Daniel taught me how to deliver horses on plenty of occasions." Regina looked at Snow. "Plus, I'm sure your mother can aid me, she should remember how it goes."

"I remember you trying to kill her," Snow responded, in the middle of taking away any clothes that got in the way of her grandchild's path. Regina scowled.

"Not helping!" Emma yelled, and thrust herself up. "It's coming! AHHH!" She squeezed Killian's hand tightly.

"Ah!" Hook shouted, "Love, I only have one hand, you're starting to hurt it quite a bit,"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PAIN IS!" she bellowed, sweat pouring down her forehead.

"I see it coming!" shouted Belle. Regina turned towards her.

"Find blankets or a cloth!" she shouted "Hurry!" Belle sprinted up the steps to the deck. Snow pushed Emma's hair away from her damp forehead.

"Breathe, honey, breathe."

"AHHH!" Emma screamed. She turned her head towards Hook's direction. "_You did this to me," _she hissed. Killian cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, yes Swan, that's generally how it- ah! Not so hard, love!"

"I see a head!" Regina announced. Neal looked over at the mess and went white.

"Bae?" asked Belle, coming down the stairs. Neal collapsed to the ground in a matter of seconds. "Oh, Bae, not now." Belle handed a blanket to Regina and a wrapped item to Snow. "That's a present from Rumple." Belle grabbed a spare washcloth from the bucket and draped it on Neal's forehead.

"Push Emma!" Regina shouted

"AHHHHHHH!"

_SNAP!_

"_My finger, Swan_!"

. Emma inhaled deeply and laid back as the sound of a crying infant entered the room. She relaxed as the immense pain washed away. Regina zapped the umbilical cord off with her magic and cleaned the baby with Emma's washcloth. Grabbing a blanket, she wrapped the child up.

"Well, it seems that you two idiots have a baby girl," Regina said, smiling.

"Regina, you can't keep this one." Emma said softly, still recovering from her labor. Belle and Snow started laughing and Hook kissed Emma's cheek.

"She's beautiful," Belle said, looking at the young girl. Snow walked over and took the baby from Regina.

"She _is_ beautiful." Snow said, with her prominent cheeks set high into a large smile "Hi, I'm your grandma," she cooed, planting a kiss on the child's forehead.

"Well let me see her!" Killian demanded. "I'm part of this too!" Anticipation and excitement covered his face. Snow smiled, remembering the she same look on Charming's face 30 years ago. She placed the baby in his arms, and the captain beamed. Hook studied her fair brown hair and green eyes. "Look at that, we've got the finest lass in the world right here."

Snow, Belle, and Regina left to give the new parents some privacy. Emma looked over at her baby. She _was_ beautiful, but there was one problem.

"I have no idea what to name her," Emma confessed. Hook raised an eyebrow. "I was _positive _we were having a boy. I guess Liam James is out of the picture."

"Poor planning, Swan" Hook replied, "Luckily, I put some thought into it." He grinned at his daughter. "While copying other's names is honorable, a lass as fine you are deserves her own title."

"You picked a name?" Emma asked, surprised. Hook nodded.

"Well, I looked into that baby book quite a bit, and I looked for names relating to the sea." He replied. Emma rolled her eyes. Of course he did. "I found the name Cordelia, and I find it quite fitting."

"Cordelia." Emma whispered. "I think it's perfect. Any middle names?"

Hook smirked. "I looked for a name relating to the word Swan, and I found the name Svenja." Emma started to laugh. She hardly laughed, and when she did, Killian found it the most wonderful sound in the world.

"You certainly did your research," Emma said. "Well, I think Cordelia Svenja Jones is a wonderful name." Hook stopped fawning over his daughter and looked up.

"My last name?"

"Well, she can't exactly be called Cordelia Swan Swan," she replied. "Plus, I thought she deserved your name. You've done so much these past couple of years." Emma looked at the pirate who had once been the enemy.

That dark hair and those bright blue eyes had been with her on countless adventures. They had been through the beanstalk, the swordfight, the hospital, Neverland, finding her son, restoring her memories of her family. She wanted more.

"I-I'd like your last name too." Emma stated. "Killian, will you marry me?"

Hook took a deep breath in at hearing his real name and watched her. The woman who had changed his outlook on life asked him the question she said no to months ago. He couldn't believe he would ever be lucky enough to stumble across anybody spectacular enough to best him and have such a strong effect on him.

"That would be an honor, Swan," he said quietly, turning to Cordelia. "As great as an honor as being the father of the prettiest treasure of the world." He took a pause. "I love you Emma,"

Emma smiled. "I love you too,"

"Look at that, the two girls I love are both in this room!" Killian brushed Cordelia's cheek. "And I'll never let you go." With the finger extension he flinched uncomfortably. "Actually, Emma, would you hold her? It appears that you broke my pinkie finger."

"As you wish." she responded, bringing a smirk to Killian's face.

"I'll hold her!" shouted Charming, practically racing down the stairs. Henry, Snow, Rumplestiltskin, Regina, and Belle followed behind him into the quarters. Charming grabbed the baby and gave her his finger. "She's got quite the grip!" he announced as she held his index finger.

"Like her mother," Hook mumbled, looking as his poorly formed pinkie.

"What's her name?" asked Henry.

"Cordelia Svenja Jones." Emma responded. A couple of eyes were raised at either Svenja or Jones, but they let it pass.

Emma noticed Rumplestiltskin's gift still on the table next to her. She picked it up while everybody cooed over the new addition to the odd family.

"You've got a little sister to look after now," stated Regina. Henry smiled and poked Cordelia's nose. She giggled and Henry kissed her cheek.

"Mom, you can't keep this one."

"_I know that."_

"Oh my God!" Emma gasped, holding Rumple's present. In her hands was a beautiful pink knit blanket with CSJ embroidered on it. "Thank you, but how did you know?"

"I have my sources, dearie." Rumplestiltskin responded. "Although, I have one piece of information I would like to know."

"What's that?" asked Hook.

"Why is my son unconscious on the ground?"


End file.
